<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Blue Magic, of a Kind by Rainygoblin (Rinngo)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29753487">Blue Magic, of a Kind</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rinngo/pseuds/Rainygoblin'>Rainygoblin (Rinngo)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XIV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blue Mage | BLU (Final Fantasy XIV), Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Female Miqo'te (Final Fantasy XIV), Lots of Monsters with dicks, Miqo'te (Final Fantasy XIV), Monsters, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:55:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,748</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29753487</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rinngo/pseuds/Rainygoblin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>T'suelah Morh may be the most accident-prone Blue Mage to ever live, but she is determined to become a shining example of the job. How else is she going to become the kind of hero that can provide for her little sister and all of her friends back home in Idyllshire? One day she'll return to the Hard Place and dazzle everyone with all of the incredible magics she learned! </p><p>For now, however, Sue has to actually learn all of those amazing spells. And when you're as liable to faceplant directly into danger as poor Sue, that process can be long and hard...and maybe a little sticky.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Miqo'te Characters (Final Fantasy XIV)/Monsters</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Blue Magic, of a Kind</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>aka, Bumbling Blue Mage accidentally sexes a bunch of monsters and gets a few spells out of it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hiking through La Noscea was, Suelah decided as she emptied the murky water from one of her sodden boots for the third time that hour, decidedly an unpleasant experience. </p><p>It surely wasn’t the <em> worst </em> locale she’d ever visited. The weather, at least, was pleasant: distinctly more enjoyable than the baking sun of Thanalan - <em> Twelve, I thought I was going to melt into a Suelah-puddle, then! </em>- though still warm enough that her coat was stuck to the small of her back with sweat. Though fairly craggy and uneven, she’d take traipsing over cliffs and through crevices any day over trying to slog through the thick undergrowth of the Twelveswood another time! This felt far more like her familiar climes back in Dravania, though a good bit...wetter. </p><p>Why, just a few hours ago she had been enjoying the afternoon sun from the back of a small raft as the nice Qiqirn ferryman took her across the lake. Her day had been going splendidly up until then! Just for once, she’d let herself get hopeful...hopeful that maybe, <em> just maybe</em>, this adventure wasn’t going to turn out like her others. After waving goodbye to all of the chittering beastmen that made up Memeroon’s Trading Post, she had set off into wilds with renewed vigor, practically twirling her cane as she went! </p><p>But then, the bad things started to happen - as they always did when she went out alone. </p><p>First, she had gotten lost. The ferryman had told her that if she followed the road up to the old mill, she’d find some of the coeurl that she was looking for. Either his instructions hadn’t been clear enough, or it was <em> just one of those days</em>, because not half a bell after setting out from the trading post, Suelah had not only lost sight of it but she also had nary a single idea of where to find the supposedly coeurl-infested mill. </p><p>Second, she had gotten wet. She supposed that it was fairly reasonable to expect the area to be rather damp, given how even now she could smell the sulphuric scent of the lake behind her. Even so - any Miqo’te in Eorzea would complain if, after accidentally stumbling over an incline, they landed face-first into a pool of the stuff - an unexpectedly <em> warm </em>pool, at that! She’d lost more precious daylight wringing the stinking water out of her coat. The navy-hued fabric was as much a part of her arsenal as her cane was, so like a good aspiring Blue Mage, Suelah had seen to its needs before her own. </p><p>Which leads to her third and final complaint: she was <em> hungry</em>. Suelah had foolishly decided not to accept the Qiqirn’s offer to have lunch earlier, as she figured that she would be back, new spell in hand - <em> or, in mind, or however that worked </em> - in just a few hours. She had no trail rations to keep her going, mostly because...she’d already eaten them during the ferry ride...but even still! A young woman needed enough square meals a day to keep up her figure, and more than that when said woman was an adventurous Blue Mage hiking over hills and under brush in search of new magics each and every day! </p><p>“You should never have listened to that...that, <em> bewitching </em> ferryman, T’suelah! His words were honeyed <em> poison</em>,” she scolded herself. Unbidden, a sudden gurgling sound from her stomach made her stop wringing her boots dry. Dropping the footwear to instead clutch embarrassedly at her stomach, Suelah groaned. “Ugh, I would deal with the poison if I could have some <em> real </em> honey, though...sweet, sticky, melty honey, running all down my fingers…</p><p>“Kebbe, I hope you’re eating well back home,” Suelah muttered to herself dejectedly. She knew that, for all her faults, Zhloe wouldn’t let any of her charges go hungry, even if they had more than a few servings of pineapple pudding for back-to-back meals. Thinking of the older Miqo’te and all of the other children she’d left behind in Idyllshire brought a bit of a smile back to Suelah’s face. </p><p>“That’s right, T’suelah, that’s why you’re out here! You have to get stronger for Kebbe and Zhloe and all the others; you’ll be a big, strong Blue Mage and help them by being the bestest, bravest hero any of them could dream of!</p><p>“<em> So</em>...coeurl. I just have to find a coeurl and then I can get out of here…” </p><p>Slipping her stocking-clad foot back into the boot, Suelah resumed her trek, ducking under the lower branches of the pine trees that obstructed her vision of what was ahead. She was warrier now after her first fall of the afternoon - <em> and even warrier-er after the third and fourth falls! </em>- so this time she caught herself before she stepped over the precipice when she came upon it. Crouching down, she looked below and saw, to her amazement, a beautiful little clearing in the midst of all this wilderness.</p><p>Although also flooded over with what looked like ankle-deep water, it was more than made up for by the picturesque view of the water cascading down from a set of falls. Now that she perked up the pink, feline ears atop her head, she could separate out the distinct sound of all that water crashing down into the pool below. </p><p>It might not be a mill, nor was there a coeurl in sight, but this looked like an amazing place to catch a little break before moving on. Cautiously, Suelah lowered herself down the edge of the cliff, and after a few near-misses she dropped down to the foot of it with a telltale splash. Peeking around, she didn’t seem to see anybody in the area nor any monsters patrolling around. Smiling to herself, Suelah went over towards the falls and basked in the sight of them. </p><p>“Well, if I’m already soaked from head to toe,” she muttered, looking down at the grime clinging to her azure attire. Perhaps a relaxing soak was in order. After all, how often does one get the chance to bathe in such a scenic locale? </p><p>After another thorough check to make sure the area was free from monsters, Suelah began undressing. Piling her boots and stockings, the coat and matching skirt, and her smallclothes all in as neat a pile as she could on an elevated rock, Suelah went and slid into the pool. </p><p>“Ahhh, <em> Twelve</em>, that hits the spot…” </p><p>The water here was still warm, but not quite as scalding as the hot springs were back in Camp Bronzelake. Cooled perhaps by the falls, it felt like taking a comfortable bath back home - at least, if she was lucky enough to get in before too many of the Hard Place’s denizens had taken their turn already. With a stupid grin on her face, Suelah let herself lean back and float amid the water, feeling the warmth work the tension out of her muscles. She could practically feel the experience relieving her of the day’s grievances. </p><p>Suelah would have been content to lay there for hours, duty unfulfilled, had nothing disturbed her. As it was, she was left to enjoy the water for many long moments, but just as she had begun to drift off into something of a relaxed stupor, a jarring noise drew her from her lethargy. </p><p>From the other side of the clearing, the unmistakable noise of something approaching through the brush caught Suelah's attention. What made her shoot up out of the daydreams and begin paddling towards her gear, however, was how persistent the sound was: <em> many </em>somethings were coming, and they were fast approaching. </p><p>“Shit, shit, <em> shit, </em>of all the times to be caught with my pants down,” Suelah muttered, making a desperate break for her clothes despite the lack of any real pants to be found there. Before she could even get close, however, the “clearing” began to fill with coeurl...many, many coeurl. </p><p>They were dazzling creatures, really. The large predatory felines, their overlong whiskers slicked back to make them look even sleeker and deadlier, filled the area and immediately took notice of the naked Miqo’te noisily stirring up the waters of their pond. Suelah, for her part, froze as she reached the shore, stunned into inaction by the numerous pairs of slitted, <em> hungry </em>eyes looking at her. </p><p>“Oh, <em> gods</em>, there’s so many of you,” she muttered, swallowing a lump in her throat as the pack of monsters surrounded the shore. A few tense minutes passed where Suelah wasn’t sure if she should risk a gamble and try to get to her gear despite the likelihood that she would be turned into cat food - <em> hah, the irony! </em>- before she got halfway there. </p><p>As she waffled in indecision, however, the coeurl did not approach further. She looked around wide eyed at all of the monsters, hesitating to believe her senses. “Are you...n-not going to attack me.” she asked with trepidation. The coeurl, of course, did not answer; they merely stalked along the edge of the pool, keeping their eyes fixed on her. Sensing, despite the circumstances, a <em> chance</em>, Suelah tried to pull herself up out of the water…</p><p>The chorus of growls <em> immediately </em> made her stop. Instinctually freezing before her brain could even command her body, Suelah hunched, unmoving, at the edge of the pool as the coeurl stalked closer to her. Swallowing her heart - <em> and half of her lunch </em>- back down, Suelah slunk dejectedly back into the water. Almost immediately, the coeurl turned their attention away from her and began circling the pool once again. </p><p>“So I just...I just can’t get out?” Again, there was no response, but Suelah huffed in annoyance. What did the monsters want? Did they prefer their Miqo’te girls tender and <em> pruny </em> before they ate them? Did she stink from the day’s exercise, so the beasts were trying to freshen her up before they dined? Honestly, the <em> nerve</em>! </p><p>“Look, can I at least <em> sit </em> on the edge, you overgrown furballs? I don’t want to tread water all day!” Suelah shouted at her captives, but was <em> extremely </em>careful to stay firmly planted in the water. Despite her bravado, she was in no hurry to get mauled by a pack of beasts; said beasts also seemed in no hurry to maul her, however. </p><p>T’suelah Morh was never a very patient woman, even at the best of times, and she was just prepping for another round of shouting at the coeurl surrounding her when she was startled by a new sound approaching from behind the beasts. Swallowing again, Suelah managed to choke out, “Um, guys? Is there something even bigger...behind...you?” </p><p>The coeurl, who Suelah now belatedly realized were nearly all the same size, began to part from their protective circle around the shore. Coming up from behind them, a much larger coeurl, easily head and shoulders above the other monsters, stalked its way closer to the water’s edge. All of the lesser beasts balked away from the creature with reverence, obviously deferring to it as a leader or elder. This coeurl, a particularly menacing example of its type, came up to Suelah’s resting place and looked down at her with cool, gray eyes that seemed full of hate. </p><p>At that moment, Suelah's only thought was that she would have preferred it if they didn’t come in bigger sizes. </p><p>“P-Pleased to meet you,” she stammered, awkwardly fishing her hand out of the water to offer it stiffly to the monster. She waited for any acknowledgement, received none - <em> Stupid! What kind of monster shakes hands!? </em>- and whimpered. “I d-don’t suppose you’re going to...let me go? Uneaten?” </p><p>The previously silent coeurl let out a low, rumbling growl, the difference between it and its lesser fellows evidenced by the sheer pitch difference in the noise. <em> This </em>growl shook Suelah to her core, rattling around something inside her that made her clench her teeth together to keep them from chattering. </p><p>“That’s a…’no,’ then?” </p><p>Without dignifying Suelah with a response, the monstrous coeurl lashed out with one of its long whiskers. The moment that it made contact with Suelah’s outstretched forearm, she felt the sudden onrush of numbness like an eclectic shock. Her arm instantly dropped, rigid, back into the water. </p><p>“Oh no, oh no, you can’t - “ was all Suelah managed to stammer as she attempted to escape, as a second lash from the creature’s paralyzing brand left the Miqo’te bobbing helplessly in the water. </p><p><em> So this is it? I’m going to get eaten by an overgrown cat and I won’t even be able to fight back at all? </em> Suelah groaned, exasperation at her failure outweighing her fear in this moment. <em> Some Blue Mage I turned out to be… </em> </p><p>The monstrous coeurl leaned into the pool and clamped its jaws into her long, pink hair, and Suelah squeezed her eyes shut as tightly as she could. At the very least, she knew Zhloe would keep watching over Kebbe and the rest of the kids…</p><p>Pain did not follow the creature’s bite; a sudden onset of vertigo did, however, as the beast lifted Suelah bodily out of the water and dropped her, facedown on the murky ground. Shock at her situation momentarily paralyzed Sue just as effectively as the beast’s electric shock did, but after a moment or two of her face <em> not </em>being eaten off, she managed to wiggle herself rightside up to try and figure out what was going on. </p><p>She found herself looking up at the underside of the gargantuan coeurl, and from this angle she saw that he <em> easily </em>dwarfed her in size. She was practically a kitten to him, easy to drag and toss around as needed. His underside was covered in soft, white fur that tickled her nose as the creature moved over top her. </p><p>She also now knew distinctly that ‘it’ was a ‘he,’ considering she was able to clearly see the red shaft that was starting to grow  to full size between the creature’s back legs. Nearly as long as her forearm and radiating heat she could feel from her current proximity, the coeurl’s penis hung rigid against his underside as he shuffled above Suelah, pointing almost...threateningly at her. He sure seemed excited over...something… </p><p><em> Oh. Ohhhhhh</em>. <em> I’m that kind of food. </em> </p><p>Suelah would have rolled her eyes if they weren’t going cross from trying to focus on the member nearly blocking her vision. This must be the alpha male of the coeurl here, and for some reason or another <em> she </em> had been picked as an...offering? To him. <em> For </em>him, rather. Sue gulped down the drool that was collecting in her throat as she weighed her possibilities. </p><p>First of all, this was better than getting eaten.</p><p>It’s not that she was any stranger to random sexual encounters. Since setting out from Idyllshire, she had stumbled into, sometimes quite literally, a number of individuals with whom she wound up sharing her bed. It was just something that was bound to happen when a healthy young woman set out to explore the world on her own, right? She had to test her limits, try new experiences, all of that kind of...stuff. Perfectly normal, at least that’s what she’d told the Midlander paladin who’d been busy trying to get her to <em> shut up </em>and fill her mouth with something other than her usual prattling. </p><p>- <em> However, </em> she had never slept with a monster. That was fairly nonstandard, she assumed, even for a healthy young woman. Then again, she <em> was </em> a Blue Mage, so did it come with the territory? An...occupational hazard, perhaps? </p><p>Regardless, it was, after all, far better than getting eaten. </p><p>Testing the limits of her paralysis and finding that she could, in fact, speak, Suelah awkwardly addressed the underside of the coeurl. “O-Okay, you can do...whatever you’re gonna do with <em> that</em>,” she muttered, swallowing again as she tried not to look at the offending member. “But after that, you have to let me go, okay?” </p><p>She felt as much as heard another rumbling growl from above her, but despite her proximity to its origin, she couldn’t tell if this one was a <em> ‘yes I won’t eat you, </em> ’ growl or a ‘ <em> shut up, Suelah</em>,’ growl. </p><p>She decided to go with the latter and try to brace herself however she could. The coeurl - <em> No, if I’m going to have sex with him, I need to name him. Whiskers; I’m about to be ploughed by Mr. Whiskers...Fuck, T’suelah, what are you doing? </em>- must not have paralyzed her very thoroughly, for she soon found out that she still had a decent amount of mobility in her legs. A fact that Whiskers also was aware of and began to take advantage of as his hind legs began forcing her to spread her quivering thighs open. </p><p>She was underneath a beast of a coeurl, as naked as the day she was born, about to be stuffed full of monster dick. If some kind of brave adventurer happened to stumble upon this clearing, would he save her or use the opportunity to relieve his own frustrations? What would he ogle the most, she found herself wondering as she tried to focus on anything but Whisker’s cock twitching above her midsection. </p><p>
  <em> Obviously the monster dick part. But I do have pretty nice boobs for a Miqo’te; maybe he’d like to watch them bounce as Whiskers has his way with me.  </em>
</p><p>Such thoughts, though distracting - <em> and honestly, why am I getting horny thinking about this? What’s wrong with me? </em>- were quickly displaced as Whiskers seemed to finally find the right angle of approach. Suelah inhaled a sharp breath the moment his member came to rest atop her lower belly. </p><p>“Jeez, you’re <em> hot</em>, Whiskers,” Suelah complained, squirming underneath the coeurl as the warmth of his penis seeped into her middle. And <em> Twelve</em>, he was big, too, bigger than any man she’d been with, certainly. </p><p>She had been concerned at first that the monster wouldn’t engage in anything as subtle as foreplay, given what it was after; she wondered if she would even be aroused enough to take such a thing inside her. But as Whiskers moved atop her, dragging the length of his member down across her folds, Suelah had to swallow a curse. She was <em> wet </em> , and the paralysis, whatever was left of it, certainly didn’t seem to be affecting her <em> there</em>. </p><p>“<em>Seven Hells</em>! Whiskers, h-hold on, please be gentle? You’re,” Sue fumbled with her words, finding her mouth both too dry and too full of drool at the same time. “You’re...a bit big for me, so - so, p-pleaaassseee-ffffuuck.” </p><p>Her rambling was cut off as the coeurl began to inch forward, the pointed tip of his penis easily slipping the first inch inside of her. The next three followed promptly afterwards as the sheer heft of Whisker’s thrust lifted Suelah’s butt up off the ground, holding her womanhood at just the perfect level for him to slide into. With unfeeling toes, Sue tried to catch her feet underneath her to give her some support, but efforts were stymied when, grunting, Whiskers pushed forward yet again and pressed himself into the back of her. </p><p>Fighting to keep her eyes from rolling into the back of her head, Suelah sat up as best she could on her elbows to look down at the place where she and this monster were connected. By the <em> Twelve</em>, she hadn’t even taken all of him yet, but already the faint outline of a bulge could be seen against her lower abdomen, the thickness of Whisker’s member distending the flesh between her hips. </p><p>“O-Okay big guy, let’s take it easy now. J-Just back out slow and I’ll...<em> oh? </em>” </p><p>This time, Whiskers listened to her instructions, though perhaps unintentionally. Despite that, Suelah once again had her breath taken away when the monster began to pull himself out of her. </p><p><em> Spines</em>. Certain kinds of felines and related creatures were known to have spines on their penises, designed to stimulate their partners from the inside as they mated. As the male withdraws from his breeding partner, the spines <em> scrape </em> along her inner walls, although hopefully in a way that is far more pleasurable than it sounds when described. Even male Miqo’te had some slight analog, with the small, fleshy nubs that adorn their shafts supposedly encouraging their mates to ovulate as they grind into the folds of their lady lovers.  </p><p>Suelah hadn’t prepared herself. She had been so transfixed by the monster’s <em> size </em> that she hadn’t even paid attention to the nature of what was being stuffed inside of her. But as Whiskers withdrew himself from her, she became intimately aware of the dozens of pinprick-like barbs that lined his shaft. As they were pulled back through her delicate folds, Suelah’s perception narrowed completely to the sudden, overwhelming feeling of electricity blossoming inside of her. </p><p>Sue could be a pretty loud lover. At least, she assumed that was the case given how her favorite inn in Gridania started pre-charging her for a noise violation whenever she brought a date back with her. It seemed to be fair, considering she rarely could be made to stop talking in normal conversation; why would she be any different while doing the deed?  </p><p>In this moment, however, the serenity of the waterfall and the quiet forest were not interrupted as Sue had her first orgasm of the evening. Though she tried to curse - <em> or perhaps praise </em> - the Twelve, no sound could escape her as her entire body locked up and became taught as a bowstring. <em> Wonderful</em>, <em> delicious </em> currents of electricity danced from the base of her spine up to the tips of her pink-tufted ears. By the time she was coming down from this eye-watering high, Whiskers was already pushing himself back inside of her, filling her up again to the point where her belly showed the proof of his entry. </p><p>“P-Please, Whiskers, <em> please</em>,” she begged, one hand managing to tangle itself in the soft fur of the coeurl’s underside. She <em> couldn’t</em>, there was no way. No one could withstand this, Blue Mage or not; this was going to break her, she just knew it! </p><p>Whiskers didn’t have to try hard to ignore her. After pulling back out of her again, Sue’s hand was occupied with clutching her chest and trying to keep her breath from escaping her entirely. </p><p>Sue lost track of the number of times he had thrusted into her. Her head was spinning and she tasted iron in her mouth, but she couldn’t tell if that was just the electricity or if she had bitten her tongue. The Blue Mage tried once again to rally, to at least get her own weight under her, but the coeurl let loose a rolling growl and pushed forward a final, vicious time. </p><p>Suelah’s belly bulged well and truly then as the beast crammed as much of his member inside of her as he could. Had she been lucid enough to, Suelah could have laid her hand atop the dome his penis made of her lower middle and felt him fill her up. Instead, she had to settle for once again going cross-eyed as she inhaled a deep breath and <em> felt </em> Whiskers unleash a load of hot semen inside of her very core. It was different than any experience she had yet had, the thick and decidedly <em> inhuman </em>release filling her with unmistakable warmth and stuffing her small womb until it was rounded and taut. The poor girl could only whimper as the monster throbbed inside her, each pulse of his satisfaction filling her up beyond what she ever thought she could take. </p><p>At last, and after another mind numbing surge of electricity, Whiskers withdrew himself from the Blue Mage. Suelah collapsed immediately to the ground, chest heaving to force air back into her lungs. With an absent thought, she lowered a trembling hand between her legs and saw it come away stained in ivory. The evidence of their lovemaking was flowing out of her and dirtying the already muddy water she half lay in. </p><p>“F-Fuck, Whiskers, you...By the <em> Twelve</em>, what is wrong with me?” Scarcely able to believe what she just experienced, Suelah tried to turn over so she could push herself up into a standing position. As she tried, however, her back merely pushed up against the soft but unyielding underside of Whiskers. </p><p>Growing exasperated, Suelah tried to tap into her inner fire once again and called out, “Excuse me, do you - could you let me up now, please?” Once again, she tried to stand, but this time she was thwarted entirely as one of the alpha coeurl’s paws suddenly planted itself between her shoulders and pushed the Miqo’te’s face back against the ground. Cheek smearing against the mud, Suelah tried to struggle out from underneath the coeurl, weakly slapping at its underside as she called out, “Y-You promised, I just had to let you have your way! So, let me go!” </p><p>Suelah’s face stung with embarrassment as she was being held down like this. Her butt was up in the air and exposed, no doubt leaking some indescribable sign of their tryst, but she could hardly wiggle out from under the creature, let alone get off of her knees. She was trying to figure out why the beast had changed its mind about letting her go; did he intend to eat her after all? </p><p>After a few frenzied moments of thought, however, Suelah’s question was answered for her as she once again felt something begin to spread open the folds of her womanhood. Whimpering at the unexpected intrusion, Sue sat in stunned disbelief as what was unmistakably Whisker’s shaft spearing her open yet again. Entering her from this position was a completely new sensation, the head of his penis pressing down with the force of the creature’s weight against Suelah’s already stuffed womb. She felt herself clench around him as her mind traitorously began to imagine what sort of lurid sight she made. Despite her better judgment, Sue instinctively pressed her butt back up against the monster, egging him on. Whiskers growled low in his throat, as if in approval, and seemed to be waiting to withdraw from her - waiting to plunge her once again into an electrified stupor. </p><p>Oh, this couldn’t be happening - <em> Why am I enjoying this? Twelve preserve me! </em>- to her, it couldn’t! Again!? </p><p>Despite her inner turmoil, Suelah tried to brace herself as best as she could against the slick ground. If the second time was anything like the first, she didn’t want to be fucked face-first into the mud...</p><hr/><p>At last, the mill came into sight. Somehow she had missed it fumbling around in the waning light, because it truthfully wasn’t far at all from where the coeurl were nesting. The mill, as it turns out, was being manned by pirates of some sort, who were trying to repair it. When Suelah came staggering into their camp, clothes soaked through and impossibly dirty, even the most salt crusted sailor rushed to help the poor Miqo’te. </p><p>They fed her and tended to her needs, putting her up in a comfy bed to sleep off the worst of what ailed her. It wasn’t until late in the afternoon the next day, after some of the initial excitement of her arrival had died down, that the Blue Mage reappeared from her room, freshly dressed and looking far more put together than she had before. Despite their best efforts, the pirates were unable to get much information from the girl about what had befallen her. All she would tell them is that she got on the wrong side of some monsters in the area. Which, to be fair - what adventurer hadn’t from time to time? </p><p>As she was preparing to leave, however, the foreman of the operation waved her down and tried to give her a parting warning. “Well, lil’miss, if you’re heading back out that way, just be careful of them ole’ coeurl. There’s a nasty pack of them that live in these parts, led by some big’un that’ll give you a bad kind of day if you cross his way.” </p><p>To the man’s disquiet, the pink haired Miqo’te merely turned and smiled at him. “Thank you for the warning, Mister,” she said, just the lightest hint of a blush dusting across her cheeks. </p><p>“But I don’t think I’ll be going back that way. I already learned the spell I was looking for.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>